


Hidden Feelings

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossover Pairings, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings Realization, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione's wedding day is full of joy, but also a little heartbreak.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/John Watson, Hermione Granger/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Hidden Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cast the Dice event for Wizarding Crossover Connections. The chosen trope: wedding Also written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 square 01 - Sherlock.
> 
> Thanks starrnobella for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the HP universe or the Sherlock universe. They belong to their respective owners. I am also not making any money from the posting of this fic.

Sherlock watched as Hermione danced around the ballroom in John’s arms. The two of them made quite the stunning picture.

There was an uncomfortable pain in his chest as he watched them, and while he knew what the feeling was, he didn’t want to acknowledge it. Besides, he made his choice when he had introduced Hermione to John. It was his own fault that he had let her slip through his fingers. 

Having met the witch, initially, he had been impressed by her intellect. She rivalled him, on some level, but when she had started showing romantic interest in him, Sherlock had panicked. So, knowing that John had been interested in Hermione, he had pushed the two of them together. 

So, he technically got what he wanted. Hermione and John fell in love, and now they were married. Officially husband and wife. 

He was happy for them both, how could he not be? 

But it didn’t lessen the pain that he had brought upon himself. He had always thought human emotions, particularly those such as love and lust, were useless and they just got in the way. But, Hermione had proved him wrong. 

He felt his breath catch in his throat as the blushing bride made her way towards him.

* * *

Hermione had felt Sherlock’s gaze on her all night. Finally, she had pressed a kiss to John’s cheek and made her way towards them. 

“Are you having a good time?” she asked, stopping in front of him. 

“It’s been enjoyable,” Sherlock said. “Your friend did a good job planning the wedding.”

“Well, Ginny was all too happy to plan it, and Molly did great chipping in, too.” Hermione smiled. Molly was actually how she had met Sherlock and John in the first place. 

Sherlock hummed in agreement. “Are you happy?”

Hermione met his gaze but was surprised by his question. What she saw in his gaze, however, shocked her. She had thought that Sherlock didn’t have feelings for her, which was why he had pressed her towards John. It was why she had squashed down any romantic feelings she had felt for Sherlock and had fallen in love with John. Her breath caught in her throat at the raw emotion in his eyes. 

“I’m very happy with John,” Hermione told him honestly, feeling her heart shatter a little at her admission. “Sherlock, I didn’t realise-”

“I’m happy for you both,” Sherlock said, forcing a smile. “I couldn’t have asked for a better person for the man I consider my brother.”

“Thank you,” Hermione said, knowing that Sherlock didn’t want to acknowledge his feelings. 

“Sherlock, will you dance with me?” Molly asked, coming over and interrupting them both. Hermione was thankful for the interruption. 

“Of course, Molly,” Sherlock said, taking her hand. “Excuse us, Hermione.”

“Have fun you two,” she said, smiling at them both. She knew how Molly felt about Sherlock.

“Is he okay?” John asked, coming over to see her. “He’s been a little quiet today.”

She turned and kissed John. “He’s always quiet; you know that.” She didn’t want to burden John with the revelation she just discovered. “But, my dear husband, I think it’s almost time for us to cut the cake.”

“You and your sweet tooth,” John said, laughing. 

Hermione smiled, but deep down, her heart was aching for Sherlock and what could have been.


End file.
